


蜜桃乌龙

by deadlinefirst



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 大纲；非典型ABO
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 11:17:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlinefirst/pseuds/deadlinefirst





	蜜桃乌龙

O家大业大，同辈有一大票表堂兄弟姐妹，父母就只有他这么一个儿子，分化之前直接和家族里边的小a和小b们混在一起当继承人养了好几年，分化之后也没少让他学过东西，养得独立的不行，身体素质好，人也能干，不像其他O那样柔柔弱弱的，就是不想继承家业。

有一次和朋友吐槽的时候，朋友开玩笑说「你可以找个老公，让老公帮你带公司呀」

O当时眼就亮了，心想有理啊！

A就是那个被O相中的冤大头，一开始是双方父母介绍的，有点儿商业联姻的意思。

相亲的时候O发现这个A三观特别正，不像别的A那样把O不当人看。  
A觉得这个O长得漂亮，人特温柔，性格也好，还很有才华，特别符合自己理想中的那种香香软软的小妻子。

又见过几次面俩人就结婚了，结果没想到什么香香软软都是假的。

A本来就是那种个人气场两米八的面瘫工作狂，话少，年纪比O大，闷骚又纯情，外人面前一个样，媳妇儿面前一个样，可惜自家小伴侣三天两头往外跑，下班之后只能在家里一边处理O公司里的事务一边独守空房，整个人还没别墅里的管家有存在感。

怨念积累下来的结果就是等到O发情期的时候闷声死命欺负他，欺负狠了再琢磨着买他喜欢的东西慢慢哄回来。

O也不说什么，发情期一到准时准点开车回家，反正自己也爽了，给台阶就下，完事接着三天两头往外跑。

两人就维持着一种诡异的和谐关系。

病毒爆发的时候O在外边和朋友打球，突然接到自家A打来的电话，有点儿纳闷，一接通，对面断断续续地说什么「我要死了」，说「我好难受」，O以为出啥事了赶紧回家了，结果看见A委委屈屈地蜷在床上，边哭边把O的睡衣往怀里塞。

因为O不常在家待，又是个爱干净的，所以家里O的味道特别淡，A老远就闻着O的信息素味了，开门的那一刻心里的委屈达到巅峰，哭得那叫一个肝肠寸断的。

O哪见过这阵势啊，当时心都化了，赶紧把人搂在怀里哄，这时候A早神志不清了，就知道把自己往媳妇儿怀里塞，也不说想要，边哭边抱怨，说「我要死了」说「你根本就不爱我」，O就不停地哄他，边哄边亲，最后引导着A把自己吃干抹净了。

A发情期那几天也没有从早到晚的做，就是吃饭要媳妇儿喂，不喂就从人嘴里抢食儿吃，洗澡必须和媳妇儿一块儿洗，沐浴露要用一样的，睡觉必须媳妇儿抱着，把性器埋在媳妇儿身体里才能睡着。

等A情绪稳定的时候O就在家处理两人公司里的事务，A乖乖地把O抱在自己腿上，看着媳妇儿嗒嗒地敲键盘，一会儿亲一下，一会儿亲一下，O稍微皱一下眉，立马憋出一泡泪来，还不让打电话，媳妇儿一给别人打电话，A就在O颈侧磨牙，又舔又咬的，手乱摸，最后俩人在办公桌打一炮，乱七八糟的体液流的到处都是。

发情期过去之后，A的心情一开始是怪异尴尬又羞耻的，但很快自己就把自己哄好了，觉得自己哭包人设待遇比平时好了不止一个等级，特别开心地就接受了这个改变。

后来A看准了自家O吃这一套，撒娇撒得越来越熟练，媳妇儿一说晚上不在家吃饭就杵在鞋柜旁边皱着眉，两手故意紧紧攥着西装下摆，一副要哭不哭的样子看着他。

本来平时冷冰冰的一帅比，突然这么一软，还是这种特矜持的软，这他妈谁顶得住啊！

O立马就有点儿迟疑，试探性地走过去揉了揉A的头发，然后说「要不我…们俩出去吃？」


End file.
